


Trust Can Kill You, Or Set You Free

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after Ziva was rescued from Somalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Can Kill You, Or Set You Free

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Set after Somalia when Ziva comes back.

Trust Can Kill You, Or Set You Free

I once heard the term trust can kill you, or set you free, but never thought anything of it. I watched as the plane that carried my former teammates and Director up and away from me. I had decided to remain in Israel because of my father. My father was never an easy man to get along with. He had demanded my loyalty when I was there and so I made up my mind to have Gibbs choose. He of course chose DiNozzo. She still wasn't sure what to think of that. After all he had killed Rivkin and then she had retaliated by throwing Tony down and pointing a gun at him. I turned away and slipped into the black SUV that would take me back to Mossad. I would be doing the job that Rivkin didn't have the chance to do because DiNozzo had shot and killed him. It was my duty and duty to Mossad to take over.

I had been on the ship and put up the photo that was of my two siblings. It was such a different and simpler time before Tali had been killed. It was just the three of them Ari, Tali and her. I missed my two siblings. I wondered what Tali would have been like if she wasn't killed so young. Would she have been like her and Ari? Would Ari have turned out the way he did if he was raised different? Would she have turned out different if she were raised different? I would never know.

It had been a couple of days when the ship was sinking. I had to get out of there and I did, but then I was taken by Salem and thrown into a cell. I had a lot of time to think those days as I was beaten and left alone in my cell. I no longer blamed Tony for killing Michael. I had trusted Michael and he turned out to be the bad guy. Tony was trying to protect her. She knew that.

I had to face the truth that my trust in my family was not a good thing. As months went by I knew that my father and Mossad would not be looking for her and it hurt. It took staring back at Tony in the chair and seeing McGee on the floor to know whom I could trust. They had come for me even after I had treated Tony the way I did. Of course they had thought she was dead, but that didn't make a difference. They had come to take revenge for her and had found her. When they were going home on the plane she finally knew whom she could trust and in that trust she was free from her own family.

The End


End file.
